


Easily Entertained

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an important distinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily Entertained

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I was reading Katherine Mansfield for homework, and she mentioned fruit arrangements, and then I was off and running. XD

L was stacking squares of chocolate. He completed a pyramid only to commence construction on something that looked more like a house of cards, pieces balanced against each other, windows of light caught in the triangles they made.

"You know," Light said, "it's eventually going to catch up to you if you don't start eating better."

L, who at the moment was so ribs-and-bones skinny that Light worried that his metabolism would consume him entirely, blinked up at him, hands hovering over his confectionary architectures, smears of chocolate on his fingertips. Light was understandably distracted.

"I eat what I enjoy eating, Light-kun," L explained. "Isn't that the purpose of taste-buds? Besides, Light-kun has seen me eat savory foods when necessary, and Watari supplies me with nutritional supplements in case I forget."

Light sat down next to the miniaturized Valley of the Kings in chocolate, which trembled ominously as the desk received his weight. He raised both eyebrows; this was a two-eyebrow job.

"Why don't you eat more of the healthy things?" he inquired. "You like cherries, and melon, and you really like strawberries."

L blinked great gray eyes at him. "I am ninety-seven percent sure," he murmured, "that Light-kun is a flagrant health nut."

He then very self-righteously brought his fingers to his tongue, each in turn, and licked the flecks of chocolate off.

Which wasn't playing fair at _all_.

Light retaliated by plucking the top off of L's chocolate pyramid and biting into it demurely. L glared at him.

"You're an addict," Light decided.

"Character assassination," L replied.

"Not if it's true," Light retorted, smirking.

L muttered something in English about _bloody cops_, but before Light could remark on it, L had moved along to the Unwavering Stare portion of the program.

This was familiar ground.

"What?" he prompted, attempting to select another square without compromising the structural integrity of the whole.

"Light-kun appears to have chocolate about his mouth," L informed him. He tilted his head. "Most likely deliberately."

Light grinned. "Well, fancy that…!"

L inclined his head the other way. "Light-kun seems to think I am easily manipulated," he mused, eyes narrowing slightly now.

Light scoffed hastily. "Well, I—I would hardly say—"

"In fact," L corrected, climbing up next to him, displaced chocolate spilling onto the desktop, "what I am is easily _entertained_." His faintly-sticky fingers grazed Light's cheek. "That's an important distinction, Light-kun."

Light's mind gave up; the rest of him was too preoccupied.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, _sir_."


End file.
